Water parks seek to provide a variety of ride experiences for park visitors, including bumper or raft rides, water slides, log rides, water coasters, and lazy rivers. Water park attractions may be categorized by the presence and/or type of ride vehicle. For example, a children's bumper raft ride may be implemented with a soft inflatable rubber raft, while a water coaster ride may be implemented with metal car or cage-type ride vehicles similar to those in non-water roller coasters and that provide over-the-shoulder harness restraints. Other rides, such as water slides or chutes, may not have any type of vehicle. That is, the park visitors participate in the ride without being enclosed within any type of restraint or vehicle. Such rides may provide enjoyment for the visitors, because visitors sliding down a water chute may have an enhanced sensation of speed relative to a sensation that can be created within a vehicle travelling at similar speeds. However, rides that are implemented with a ride vehicle may have greater opportunities for providing ride immersion effects that operate in conjunction with the ride to advance a ride narrative. For example, a ride vehicle may provide sound or movement effects (e.g., shaking or turning) that are designed to trigger at designated locations within the ride.